


In other words

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 06:02:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18632275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 不如试试这是个惊喜还是惊吓。准备好无论什么天雷都能接受就往下看，没准备好直接关。Libero/结尾揭晓身份的男子





	In other words

最终金海成还是跟家里人妥协了，在公共图书馆闷头备考了一个月，参加高考，成绩擦着最低线被当地一所普通大学录取。他按部就班的办完所有入学手续，想了一下自己接下来可能要面对的生活，只能心不甘的叹气。  
深知自己不是学习的材料，所以从一开始金海成也没打算花太多功夫在课业上。新环境意味着新朋友，这大概是唯一的好消息。才开学没几周他就跟不少同学打的火热，最开始是课后大家结伴去网吧玩，渐渐变成了熬夜去网吧玩，翘课去网吧玩。  
周五第一节是英语课，这是金海成最不喜欢的课，之一，他本来想再多睡会儿，却被班长在聊天群里的密集消息吵醒。班长用了十五个感叹号开头，“英语课换老师，要点名，所有人速来！@全体成员”  
想起来刚开学时候年级组长说过出勤不达标的话可能期末考也无法通过，期末考不通过就意味着又要和家长之间无尽的拉扯，权衡了一下，金海成还是决定爬起来去上课。  
原本的英语老师是个微胖的中年人，因为吸烟太多总是说几句话就开始咳嗽，导致班里的女生们从来不会坐在前几排。今天情况却有点不一样，班里的小姑娘们齐刷刷的坐在讲台正下方的一片，笑嘻嘻的盯着讲台上的人。金海成抬头看了一眼，懂了。新老师是个清瘦的年轻人，一丝不苟的穿着衬衣和开衫毛衣，漆黑的头发工整的梳着偏分，带着银框眼镜，镜片背后藏着狭长的凤眼。金海成迟到了差不多十分钟，台上的老师只是平静的看了他一眼，抿了抿没什么血色的薄唇。他也没多想什么，背着包直接坐到了最后。女班长坐在第一排的角落，她有些着急的喊，“老师，刚才那是最后一个了，人齐啦~！”尾音里都是抑制不住的喜悦。  
老师整了整手里的一大摞纸，开始自我介绍。金海成记得他说自己是首都一个很好大学的毕业生，这是他的实习工作，会作为英语课的代理教师陪伴大家一段时间等等。不过其实也没仔细听他说了什么，因为他真的好困。新老师的声音是很好听，说起英语来就更温柔了，像是一首美妙的催眠曲。  
之后因为学校又开始抓纪律，学监天天在每个教室门口晃荡，逼得金海成不得不每天早起上课。比起其他无聊的基础课，英语似乎成了比较有意思的那一门。新老师不只颜值在线，声音好听，人也是圆滑的不行。上了几次课发现跟读声音寥寥无几，提问总是石沉大海之后他就稍微调整了教案，把原本书上翻译和背诵的部分减去了不少，加了些日常口语的内容进去。金海成记得某天他突然很有心情听课，就听了老师带着笑意说，英语你们是要学一点的，这样出国玩了能点到好吃的，也不会被别人骗去做坏事。小城市普通的大学就是这样，大部分学生和老师都是为了混日子，女孩子们激动了几周之后也渐渐平静了下来。对她们来说，一个过分正直认真的老师远不及男团的新专辑和女明星的新造型更有话题。  
金海成第一次直接跟老师说话是他去教师办公室销假，正好跟英语老师打了个照面。老师直接喊出了他的名字，然后问他最近是不是特别忙。被问得一头雾水的金海成脱口而出说要打游戏比赛，又想起来之前请假时候是胡编的其他借口。老师笑了笑，跟他说那你打完游戏记得要交作业哦。不交作业是不行的，但是如果你不想写课后题，你可以写摘抄交给我。歌词也可以，新闻也可以。学监不只要检查你们也要检查我呀。老师自顾自的说了几句，金海成突然羞红了脸，应声说好，然后直接就跑了。  
之后金海成虽然还是满不在乎的上课，但是目光追随老师的时间却见长。比如他记得偶尔提前结束授课的时候老师会打开手机，搜一首泰戈尔或者叶芝的诗抄在黑板上，然后告诉班里的男生这是追女生的利器，结果得到的是班里男生的起哄和女生的爆笑；学王尔德《夜莺与玫瑰》的时候随手在黑板上画了栩栩如生的一枝玫瑰，下课之后女生们夸张的轮流去和板书合影；还有一次正上课停电了，老师干脆直接拿手机放起了歌，本来班上同学都是准备听听歌打发时间，没想到最后变成了童年金曲大合唱。  
还有一次，因为前一晚通宵和朋友组排，金海成在课上实在撑不住睡着了。醒来的时候发现外面在下大雨，而其他同学已经走完了，只剩老师在讲台上用笔记本电脑做着课件。刚才上完课他忘记断掉投影的连接了，金海成看了半天老师在大屏幕上为了一个引用查找了十几个不同的网页，又把一个词反复修改了好几遍。  
金海成不知道哪里来的勇气，突然喊了老师，然后问他为什么要来自己学校实习，明明首尔有那么多间好学校。  
老师停下手里的工作，推了推眼镜，认真的想了想说，因为他班里的女生多，几个男生商量了下就主动要求去远一点的地方，怕女生一个人在外面不安全，而且，首尔通勤很累的，不如来安养，也轻松一点。  
反正外面雨大到看不清路，暂时走不了，两个人胡乱聊了起来，就突然聊到了游戏上。金海成瞬间跟换了一个人似的，滔滔不绝的说起了自己的战队和比赛的趣事。老师摘了眼镜，笑眯眯的看他眉飞色舞的讲到雨停。  
放寒假前的最后一次课已经接近圣诞节了，老师说今天不讲课，我们看电影。班里响起一阵欢呼。金海成不怎么喜欢看电影，但是那天课上放的电影他几乎眼也不眨的看完了。下课时候有几个女生哭着跑去拥抱老师，老师礼貌性的一个个拍拍肩，然后对她们说圣诞快乐。也有男生跑去要跟老师拥抱，老师就像哥们一样的用力去拍他们后背。金海成犹豫了犹豫，只是在离开教室时候对老师说了圣诞快乐。  
“圣诞快乐，海成，祝你比赛顺利。”  
那部电影叫《真爱至上》，电影没有让他想哭，老师的话却让他鼻子发酸。  
过于轻松的相处让金海成忘记了他只是个实习的代班老师这件事。寒假过完老师就走了，听说去国外深造了，班里的女孩子在可惜少了一个帅哥老师，金海成心里想，那我在可惜什么呢？  
青涩少年的情愫渐渐变成了网吧里的吵闹和说笑，以及拼尽全力的专注练习。在几次线下比赛和课程冲突之后他跟父母又谈了好久，期间也有演化为争吵，但是最终父母还是选择让他自己决定自己的未来。  
后来的故事似乎发展的太过顺利，金海成赢了不少比赛，靠着亮眼的操作和战术也接到了职业战队的邀请。远赴美国前战队的经理说要邀请所有的成员在韩国聚一聚，被首尔错综复杂地铁线绕晕了的金海成又差点迟到。推开门的时候他简直怀疑自己在做梦，一个熟悉的声音闯进耳朵，金海成顺着声音源头看过去，他染了浅色的头发，刘海也放下了，穿着随意的帽衫和运动裤，和旁边人聊的正欢。  
像是感觉到了异样的视线，那人也停下了交谈，然后看到了已经噙着眼泪的金海成。  
“洪老师————”  
金海成顾不上别人惊异的眼光，他只想把那年圣诞节前的拥抱补上。


End file.
